Part.1 Liliana, The Genesis
아나벨 연대기 1부(Annabelle Chronicle Part 1) 1. 개요(Outline) More like Bildungsroman rather than a fantasy novel. Historical background covers 1320-1340, from Liliana's birth to Annabelle's birth. The main theme of this part is a growth. 시간적 배경으로는 1320년 경부터 1340년 초를 다루고 있으며 주인공 릴리아나가 아나벨이 되기까지의 과정을 그리고 있다. 이야기의 메인 테마는 정신적 성장. 2. 설정(Settings) 2.1. 세계관(World View) 2.1.1. 대륙과 바다(Continents and Oceans) 문화적 특성이나 관습, 특산물/특이물질, 유행가, 유명인 5대주 * 우르/외레(pUeroe) : 1부의 주무대. 현지에서는 외레로 읽는 이들이 많지만 발음이 어렵기 때문에 공용어 식으로는 우르라고 읽는다. 인칭으로는 우로얀 또는 외레얀(pUeroeyan), 언어나 계칭으로는 우로익 또는 외렉(pUeroic). * 아이사(Aisa) : 인칭으로는 아이샨(Aisyan), 언어나 계칭으로는 아이삭 또는 아이작(Aisac). * 에크리마(Aecrima) * 카리파(Carifa) : 현지 발음으로는 카립바라고 부르는 게 맞다. * 아나 에이오스(Ana Eios) : 다른 대륙들로부터 외따로 떨어져 나온 거대한 섬과 같은 대륙. 4대양 * 만종양(Root of all Ocean / Ocean of ocean) : 우르와 카리파를 아이사와 이으며 아나 에이오스를 품은, 적도부터 중위도에 걸쳐진 가장 거대한 바다. 모든 바다의 물길이 이곳에서 만난다는 뜻에서 만종양이라 이름지어져 있지만 이는 세계 평면설을 믿는 현 시대의 무지에서 비롯된 명칭이라고 볼 수 있다. * 대계양(Ocean of end / Ocean of new world) : 우르와 카리파를 에크리마와 잇는 바다. 한때 만종양의 일부, 끝에 다다르면 낭떠러지가 있는 바다로 여겨졌지만 몇몇 위대한 학자들과 탐험가들에 의해 세계 구형론이 증명된 이후, 신세계가 펼쳐진 바다라는 뜻에서 이러한 이름이 붙었다. 대항해시대의 주무대이기도 하다. 이 용기있는 자들에게 찬미를! * 북적빙양(Northern Glacial Ocean / Ocean of silence) : 북방의 극지를 품은 대양. 여름에는 남극양보다 수온이 내려가고 겨울에는 그 반대. 기상현상이 활발한 다른 3대양과는 달리 바람도, 파도도 무척 잔잔한데다 어두운 물빛 때문에 음산하게까지 보인다. 적 자는 고요할 적(寂). * 남아빙양(Southern Glacial Ocean / Ocean of death) : 남방의 극지를 품은 대양. 여름에는 북극양보다 수온이 올라가지만 겨울에는 세계에서 가장 추운데다 어마어마한 강풍과 파도가 몰아치는 악마의 바다로 변해 고래마저 죽기도 한다.(얼어붙은 바다에서 숨쉴 곳을 찾지 못해 질식사한다.) 때문에 현재까지는 아무도 감히 이곳을 항해하려 하지도 않으며, 항해할만한 기술도 없다. 아 자는 어금니 아(牙). 2.1.2. 인종과 민족(Race and People) 어원학적 분류도 존재하지만 여기서는 생물학적 특성에 따른 분류만 소개한다. 당연히 적도에 근접해갈수록 피부색이 짙어지고, 극지로 갈수록 피부색이 옅어진다. 나라별 혹은 민족별 미인상은? 야마토 나데시코, 루스카야, 절세미녀, 경국지색/만고절색/천하절색 백인종 백색, 분홍색 피부, 다양한 색깔의 체모와 눈, 가는 눈썹. 피부가 가장 얇아 자외선에 취약하며 색소 침착, 여드름, 주근깨 등 피부 트러블이 발생하기 쉽다. 장두형의 두상을 가졌고 직모나 반곱슬머리가 많다. 눈썹뼈가 돌출되어 있는 반면 눈두덩은 푹 들어가 있다. 크고 높은 코. 체모가 가늘고 가장 풍성하다. 근력과 근지구력이 흑인종 다음으로 우수하다. 알러지가 많다. 수명이 가장 짧고 성숙과 노화가 일찍 찾아온다. * 북방계/서방계 : 피부색이 무척 희고 창백하며 눈썹이 옅고 길다. (색소 부족인듯. 신체적으로 피부가 얇은 부분은 푸르스름하게 정맥이 비쳐 보이기도 한다. 눈 색깔 관련해서도 이야기를 만들 수 있겠어.) 머리색이 옅은 편이며 얼굴은 계란형이 많고 요철이 뚜렷하다. 체격 조건이 좋다. (한대 기후에 산다 할까? 피부가 두텁고 힘이 좋다느니 이런 거 넣을 수 있잖아) ** 나틸족(Natil) / 라틴족. 인칭으로는 나틸란(Natilan), 계칭으로는 나틸릭(Natilic) ** 라이아족(Raya) / 아리아인. 인칭으로는 라이안(Rayan), 계칭으로는 라이앜(Rayak) *** 자노스족(Xanos) / 앵글인. 인칭으로는 자노시안(Xanosian), 언어나 계칭으로는 자놐(Xanoc) *** 랑예족(Lange) / 색슨인. 인칭으로는 랑이안(Langian), 언어나 계칭으로는 랑옠(Langec) *** 엔놋족(Ennott) / 튜턴족. 인칭으로는 엔놋시안(Ennottian), 언어나 계칭으로는 엔녹(Ennoc) *** 살브족(Salv) / 슬라브족. 인칭으로는 살빈(Salvin), 언어나 계칭으로는 살빅(Salvic) ** 드론(Dron) : 노르드(Nord) 인을 지칭. 대개는 니빅인들을 의미하지만 실제 드론들은 우르계 사람들이 자신들까지 니빅으로 취급하는 것을 대단한 실례로 여긴다. 인칭으로는 드로냔(Dronyan), 언어나 계칭으로는 드로닉(Dronic). *** 카니스 다니바 니빅(Canis Daniva gNivik) : 라일랜드계 엔놋족 / 스칸디나비아 바이킹(Viking), 아일랜드계 게르만족. 인칭, 언어, 계칭 모두 니빅(gNivik). * 동방계 : 피부색은 상아색(백황색)에서 연갈색. 머리색이 진한 검은색이나 암갈색으로 짙은 편이며 얼굴은 하트형, 다이아형이 많다. 북방/서방계에 비해 요철은 옅으나 콧대와 광대가 발달되어 있고, 눈썹과 속눈썹이 길고 짙어 인상이 강렬하다. (이란/인도계 미인 생각) ** 하이딘족(Hidin) / 힌디족 *** 라굼 / 인도 지배층 ** 에이린족(Arin) / 이란족 * 남방계 : 피부색은 상아색(백황색)에서 연갈색. 머리색이 검은색이나 진한 갈색으로 짙은 편이며 얼굴은 삼각 또는 사각형이 많다. 북방/서방계에 비해 요철이 옅으나 콧대가 발달되어 있고, 눈썹이 짙고 길어 인상이 강렬하다. (중동, 이집트 미인 클레오파트라 생각. 온대 기후에 산다고 할까?) ** 미아족(Miah) / 햄 족(북아프리카의 베르베르족, 이집트 인) ** 엠스족(Ems) / 셈 족(아랍족, 유대인) * 기타 ** 케르그족(Kerge), / 그리스인 ** 렉트족(Lect) / 아일랜드의 켈트족 황인종 황백색에서 황갈색의 피부가 주를 이루지만 때로는 북방/서방계 백인종보다도 피부가 흰 경우도 있다. 차이점이라면 그들은 창백색이고 이들은 유백색이라는 점.(피부의 두께 때문인 듯. 정맥이 비쳐 보이는 일 없이 그저 하얗게 보인다.) 백인종보다는 피부가 두껍고, 흑인종보다는 얇다. 갈색 또는 검은색 눈에 눈썹이 두터운 편. 단두형의 두상이 많으며 대개 직모나 반곱슬머리. (드물게 정말 먹처럼 새카만 무광, 또는 흑진주처럼 은색 계통의 유광이 감도는 이들도 있다. -> 바리의 가계) 얼굴 골격은 양옆으로 발달되어 있으며 앞뒤로는 좁다. 체모가 두껍고 듬성듬성하며 대체적으로 신체 부위의 돌출이 적고 땀샘의 발달 또한 적다. 추위에 가장 강하다. 근력과 근지구력은 평범하다. 수명이 가장 길고 성숙과 노화가 가장 늦게 찾아온다. * 북방계 : 삼각 또는 사각형의 얼굴이 많고 요철이 뚜렷하다. 눈은 크고 눈썹은 짙고 길며 코가 둥글넓적하다. 남방계와 비교해 피부색이 짙으며 흰머리가 많이 난다. ** 탈리아(Talia)인 : 알타이(Altai). 인칭으로는 탈리안(Talian), 언어나 계칭으로는 탈리악(Taliac). *** 누마 악투르 *** 북 시앙(Northen Chian) *** 고리(Khori) *** 가려(Garyu) ** 북적빅양의 옴케스(iOmkes), 데사모이(Desamoy), 파프족(Palp)/ 에스키모, 사모예드, 라프 족 ** 니프족(Nnif) / 핀란드의 핀 족 ** 에크리마(Aecrima) 원주민 / 아메리카 원주민 * 남방계 : 타원형 얼굴에 요철이 옅다. 눈은 작고 눈썹은 옅고 짧으며 코가 좁고 길다. 북방계에 비해 피부색이 옅으며 흰머리가 적게 난다. ** 남 시앙(Southern Chian) / 남송 ** 베데(Bettei)인 / 티베트 ** 템베(Temvain)인 / 베트남 ** 히아트(Hiat)인 / 태국 ** 마미안(Marmyan)인 / 미얀마 갈인종 연갈색에서 진갈색(캐러멜색)의 피부, 가끔 불그스름한 이들도 있는데 구릿빛 혹은 대춧빛이라고도 한다. 황인종보다 피부가 두꺼우며 자외선에 의한 색소 침착이 잘 일어나지 않는다. 갈색 또는 검은 눈에 눈썹 두께는 다양하다. 대개 직모나 반곱슬머리. 얼굴 골격은 양옆으로 발달되어 있으며 앞뒤로는 좁다. 체모가 두껍고 듬성듬성하며 대체적으로 귀나 코가 넓다. 더위에 강하다. 황인종보다 근력이 적으나 근지구력은 더 우수하다. 수명, 성숙, 노화가 찾아오는 속도는 황인종보다는 빠르고 흑인종보다는 느리다. * 야말(Yamal)족 / 말레이족 * 다르빗(Daarvid)족/ 드라비다족(인도) * 바호(Vaho)족 / 호바족(아프리카 마다가스카르섬) * 소냐플(Sonia-Yple)족 / 폴리네시아 족. 소니아와 위플 두 인접한 제도령을 합쳐 소냐플이라 부른다. 이 제도령에 살던 원주민을 소냐플 족이라 부른다. 흑인종 갈색에서 암갈색(커피색)의 윤택한 피부와 검은 눈, 대개 곱슬머리. 피부가 가장 두꺼우며 자외선에 의한 색소 침착, 주근깨나 여드름 등의 피부 트러블은 찾아보기 힘들다. 크고 둥그스름한 코에 얼굴 골격은 앞뒤로 발달되어 있으며 양 옆으로는 좁다. 체모는 두껍고 풍성하며 대체적으로 눈,코,입,귀 등 신체 부위의 돌출이 많고 가장 땀샘이 발달되어 있다. 더위에는 가장 강하나 추위에는 가장 약하다. 근력과 근지구력모두 가장 우수하다. 성숙과 노화가 가장 일찍 찾아온다. (아마도 강한 자외선이 쬐는 지대에 살기 때문인듯) * 안두스(Andus) / 수단 : 기니만 연안 - 수단, 흑인 노예로 많이 팔려감 * 타눕(Tanub) / 반투 : 콩고 분지, 남부 아프리카 * 기타 ** 슈브만족(Shubman), 임피족(gYmpy) / 부시먼(칼라하리 사막), 피그미족(콩고 분지) 2.1.3. 언어(Languages) 2.1.4. 나라, 지역, 그리고 섬(Countries, Regions, and Islands) 우르 * 제국(Empires) ** 샤 예프(Siar Yep) * 왕국(Kingdoms) ** 가려(Garyu) ** 알바란(Alpbaran) 아이사 * 제국(Empires) ** 고리(Khori) ** 누마 악투르(Nootmat Aktur) ** 무르귤(Moolgyul) ** 라굼(Laghum) ** 시앙(Chian) * 왕국(Kingdoms) ** 파이젯(Pyget) * 섬(Islands) * 기타(Etc) 에크리마 - * 제국(Empires) * 왕국(Kingdoms) * 섬(Islands) * 기타(Etc) 카리파 * 제국(Empires) * 왕국(Kingdoms) * 섬(Islands) * 기타(Etc) 아나 에이오스 * 제국(Empires) * 왕국(Kingdoms) * 섬(Islands) * 기타(Etc) 2.1.5. 단체(Groups) 2.1.5.1. 기구(Organizations) 2.1.5.2. 기사단 & 결사단(Orders & Societies) Most of them will appear in Part.0 * 누마 악투르 샤르나이(Nootmattian Cierenyi) * 바이젯 사제단(Pyget Priests) - 사막지대 비전 마법사단. 1부에서는 무능력이지만 3부에서는 소생주 및 강령주(미이라 같은), 기후주를 전문으로 다루는 세력이 된다 * 알바란 웬티크(Alpbarain Ywendtikkh) - 산악전 전문 레인져 군단. => 이렇게 마법사가 범람하는 건 확실히 유적의 영향이 크다. 그런데 마법을 막 쓸 수 있단 건 세계의 구성에 영향을 미치게 된다는 것 아닌가? ...아냐, 어차피 전통 마법사가 순리를 밟아 초월에 들어서면 무해하고, 어쩌다 파장이 잘 맞아서 마법사로 불리는 3부의 허접들 따윈 일시적으로 불안정해져 불거진 유적의 영향권 내에서만 마법이라 부르기도 민망한 조악한 술법을 쓸 수 있는 자에 불과. 뭐... 순리가 릴리가 밟은 길 하나라면 그렇겠지. 릴리가 밟은 길이 제일 안전하긴 하다. 아나벨이 된 이후 어느 한쪽으로의 치우침 없이 순수를 얻고 그로써 초월에 이른 거니까. 하지만 세피라가 많은 만큼 그 계통으로 시작해 반초월에까지 닿는다면 바리급의 마법사나 인간의 몸으로 유적화에 이르러 다른 무언가(천사,악마,괴물로 간주되는 1계통 특화의 불완전 초월체=>이런 것들이 네이티브가 되기도 한다. 말하자면 바리도 네이티브가 될 뻔 했던 거지. 릴리가 신이 된 것처럼. 한때 일개 개체였었지만 이제는 그 이상의 다른 무언가가 된 존재)가 되는 얼마든지 나올 가능성이 있어. 물론 그것마저도 정말 힘든 일이니만큼 드물겠지. 무협지 식으로 표현하면 극즉극, 극마는 극선과도 통한다, 속담으로는 모로 가도 서울로 가면 된다, 같은 거지. * 동방계 ** 고리 주몽(Khori Jumong) - 궁기병대. ** 사린 호랑(Sahrin Horang) - 돌격대. 호랑이와 늑대라는 뜻. *** 나중에 강신술, 살풀이 같은 거 쓰는 사람들도 넣고 싶은데 어떡할까. 베리타스의 신지하 같은. 수박이랑 택견은 어떡하지? ** 카니스 다니바 니빅(Canis Danivian gNivik) - 스칸디나비아 바이킹. *** 신들의 군단(Asgard Legion) - 발키리(Valkyrie). 여성편제 중장보병단. 노아쟘보다 강하다. ** 렉트(Lect) - 켈트족 *** 낙원의 군단(Eirinn Legion) - ? *** 파르홀론족 → 네메드족 → 피르 볼그족 → 투아하 데 다나안 → 밀레시안 ** 노아쟘(Noazam) - 정글 게릴라 부대. Ref.사르마트 인 ** 카르타고 전투 코끼리 군단 ** 샤 예프 아사신(Siar Yeppian Assassin) - 암살단 2.1.5.3. 종교 단체(Religious Orders) 2.1.6. 기타(Etc) 2.2. 등장인물 및 세력(Characters and Associations) Reference 3. 주요 사건(Main Events) * 대전쟁시대(Magna Wur Hagia) 4. 스토리 라인(Story Line) * Part1 연표(Part1 Chronology) 참조 5. Etc Each part of the story consists of 3 to 5 books. 각 파트는 3권에서 5권 정도로 구성되어 있다. Book Cover Design Illustrations can be vary, but cover design will be black and brown leather-like texture with gold tips on each corner. Characters' silhouettes will be drawn as solid-white color emboss, backgrounds will be mixture of illustration and emboss. 흰 양각으로 인물과 배경 일부의 실루엣을, 그 외에는 일러스트레이션. 전 시리즈 공통. 1권 데바 안듀라와 알바란의 전경을 배경으로 갑옷을 입은 릴리아나의 모습. 얼음 가시가 그녀를 중심으로 뻗어오는 모습이 금이 간 유리를 연상시킨다. 2권 눈 덮인 하얀 사막을 배경으로 왼편에 끝이 헤진 옷을 입은 릴리아나가 모래와 눈 위에 주저앉아 있고, 그랑디아가 오른편에 서서 그런 그녀를 살짝 굽어보는 모습. 걱정하는 구도로 보일테지만 사실은 지쳐 쓰러진 소녀를 호기심 담긴 눈으로 바라보는 모습. Story 수정? 그랑디아는 릴리를 직접 데려오지 않고 자신의 집까지 걸어오도록 했다. 따라올 수 있다면 따라오라. 하지만 일어날 수 없다면 그대로 죽어라, 는 식? 어떻게 이 안까지 들어왔는지 기억조차 나지 않는다. 그저 악에 받쳐 몸을 일으켰고 걸었는지 기었는지, 몇 번을 다시 쓰러졌는지조차도 모르고 움직였다. 그리고 부드러운 온기를 느끼자마자 곧바로 쓰러져, 정신을 차려보니 깨끗한 옷으로 갈아입혀진 채 모포 더미 속에서 깨어났을 뿐이다.=> 이미 팔려갈 뻔한 경험이 있었을 텐데 정신 놓고 잤다고? 노예상이 아니라고 분간한 정신이 있었던 건 아닐테고, 팔려가도 반드시 탈출해 주겠다거나 어떤 꼴이라도 살아남아주겠다고 생각하는게 자연스러울 테지. 3권 그랑디아의 품에 안기듯 쓰러져 오열하는 릴리아나. 품에 뛰어드는 도중의 모습. 릴리아나의 눈가에 눈물은 양각에서 제외하는 것으로 표현할 것.